DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): Theories of depression have been conceptualized primarily using cognitive, interpersonal, and behavioral frameworks. However, the role of emotion regulation processes in the development of depression has not been adequately addressed despite their association with mental health. Study 1 of the application utilizes a prospective longitudinal design and developmentally sensitive and reliable measures to examine the relative contributions o cognitive versus emotional vulnerability to depression among a community sample of adolescents. Comparing three models (a cognitive vulnerability model, an emotion regulation deficit model and a cognitive-emotional vulnerability model) will allow for a greater understanding of processes associated with depressive symptoms Study 2 will experimentally assess the role of emotion expression in depressive symptoms by assigning adolescents to expression, inhibition, and control conditions and examining resulting declarative (self-report) and procedural (color naming negative and positive words) negative mood. The proposed project will utilize multiple informants for depressive symptoms, varied methodology, and complementary experimental design, providing an increased understanding of the relative contributions of cognitive and emotional processes to depression. Finally gaining knowledge into the mechanisms by which cognitive and emotion vulnerabilities are linked with depression may inform research and interventions by identifying proximal emotion factors that may be targeted clinically.